


Netflix and Chill?

by acetwothreefour



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rated M for language, dongmin is a tease, innocent binnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetwothreefour/pseuds/acetwothreefour
Summary: Binu being all too soft and domestic one afternoon. Literally watching netflix and chilling when dongmin gets wild ideas. Who's to stop him anyway? Not Bin that's for sure
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Netflix and Chill?

White layers of snow blanketed the street outside. The snow storm has stopped but the eerie quiet is left in the air. It is a usual saturday afternoon, Bin and Dongmin is spending domestic bliss in the warmth of Bin's living room. They are always contented like this, spending quality time together. They sat shoulders against each other in comfortable silence.

Bin is watching some movie he found on netflix while Dongmin is comfortably perched beside Bin on the couch with his legs laid on top of his, chilling quite literally with a pint of ice cream. He hummed snuggling in the cozy blanket covering both of them while wiggling his feet. Bin noticed that Dongmin is wearing his green wool socks embroidered with cute little bananas. It was actually a gift from the latter but he wears it more than Bin himself. Frankly, it suits Dongmin more than him so he never really minds. He likes it when Dongmin use his stuff anyway.

Bin massaged Dongmin's clothed foot.   
"Your feet are cold" he rubbed both of his hands on each foot in an attempt to warm them.  
"You're covered all over how can you still be cold", he muttered mostly to himself  
"You know I get cold easily", he answered, Bin almost missed what he said because his mouth was full of ice cream when he talked.  
"You easily get cold yet you're always eating ice cream. It's weird, I mean it's freezing outside"  
"It's delicious, Binnie. You know I love ice cream, I don't care if it's winter. You eat all sorts of food too, you don't hear me complain, do you?"  
"I'm not complaining. It's just weird. You're weird" Dongmin pouts at him,   
"and i love how quirky you are" Bin lays his arm around dongmin's shoulder then planted a kiss to his cheek to appease him.

Dongmin averted his eyes, he felt his cheeks burn,   
"you're a sap" he continued enjoying his ice cream while Bin just smiled and focused on the movie he's watching, absentmidedly drawing circles to Dongmin's pajama-clad knee propped against his thigh.   
All of a sudden, a very explicit scene is shown. Bin is used to movies having these kind of scenes. What baffles him this time is the way the characters are going at it. In most movies, the scenes are commonly soft and loving. In this one though, the way they're doing it is nowhere near soft. The female protagonist is licking something off from her boyfriend's chest, something like a fudge. The scene didn't affect him much, he's not some innocent teenager who gets shy watching people having sex on tv. He's mature himself.  
Not until he glanced at Dongmin who happens to be licking the spoon with some melted ice cream in it, visibly enjoying the food. Some of the liquid caught on his thumb when he accidentally touched the container's lid. He immediately licked his thumb before the melted ice cream falls on the couch.

Nope. Bin didn't get wild ideas with that. He didn't imagine Dongmin and his ice cream all over his body. It was all too innocent, its bin's mind that's just being impure.

Dongmin wasn't really paying attention to the movie, He didn't notice the scene but he felt Bin stiffen beside him. He looked at the latter and he was confused why Bin is suddenly so red in the face.

"What's wrong Binnie?"  
He just shook his head no and reach out for the remote to fast forward the scene. He can't let Dongmin see the reason why he's in a panicked, sweaty mess.  
Dongmin finally looked at the screen and he got a glimpse of the previous scene. It showed two people naked, apparently having sex. It's cute that Bin would still be shy about such thing, Dongmin, on the other hand, definitely won't pass an opportunity to tease his boyfriend.

"Wait why are you skipping that part? I'm watching too you know", he whined, acting annoyed  
"You weren't even paying attention. A-and it's nothing, it's just getting boring, I'll just skip to the action part" he says but still flustered, obviously blabbering

Dongmin smiled at how his boyfriend acts so innocent, it's endearing, still he won't let Bin get away with this unscathed. It's not like they've never done anything before.  
"But i wanna watch the whole thing, I mean they won't put it in the film if its not important in the plot", he sulks  
"really, it's just noth-" Bin was taken aback when Dongmin lunges at him to steal the remote then proceeded to press the button to get back to that specific part.

It indeed, is a sex scene. A wild one at that. It is a scene where the protagonist is licking a chocolate fudge from the male protagonist's body. This is an action movie, why does it have these kind of scenes, he thinks. So bin is flustered because of this. Is this his kink? How cute. He raised his eyebrow staring at his boyfriend.

"Oh. So you like this stuff huh?" he smirks. Bin choked "W-what? no! What are you saying. I was just skipping the scene. I don't like that" his voice is higher in pitch, proving Dongmin's theory that Bin's embarrassed. Oh he did like it.  
"It's okay Binnie. No need to be shy around me", he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively  
"I'm not being shy, you- just- Shut up!" his face turned crimson  
"Your ears are red, Binnie"  
"That doesn't prove anything, let it go" he's getting queasy because of dongmin's scrutiny.  
Dongmin stared, slowly leaning into him, crowding his personal space until his mouth reaches the latter's ear whispering with his voice lower  
"I mean if you want that, I'm definitely on board"  
Bin felt like the room turned up a hundred degrees that moment  
"What no that's just d-disgusting! I'm not gonna mess with food" he managed to say, still stuttering

"Binnie you like food, we both like sex. Why not combine both?" Dongmin says, not letting Bin avert his gaze, adamant in making him flustered.  
"Please stop you're being weird again" Bin's whole face is flushed, he covered his face with his palms. Dongmin is delighted that he can make Bin feel that way. Bin is so embarrassed that Dongmin can't help but continue teasing him. His boyfriend is undeniably cute like this. A thought occured to him.

"Okay okay, I was just messing with you Binnie" he pinched his boyfriends cheek then sat properly, allowing Bin his personal space. Bin visibly relaxed at the thought of Dongmin finally quitting on his teasing, he grabbed the remote back from Dongmin's hand then skipped the scene again and continued watching the movie, still flustered from Dongmin's suggestion. How can his boyfriend say things like that so confidently, he never knows. And here he thought he was the silly one in their relationship.

"Do you want any?" asked Dongmin, faux innocent, extending a spoonful of vanilla ice cream onto Bin's mouth.  
"No it's fine, Min. I know you love that so much you can probably eat the whole thing by yourself. Also it's too cold, I don't really know how you handle that in this weather"  
"Oh come on Binnie, you won't know when you don't try. I promise it tastes good" Bin knows Dongmin can be stubborn sometimes so he just accepted the offered ice cream. Might as well just oblige lest Dongmin shove the spoon in his mouth. The sweet taste of french vanilla reached his buds. It's not bad for Bin's taste, it's just too cold especially in this weather.

"mmph, min-" Dongmin purposefully moved the spoon so it won't go directly into bin's mouth, some of the melted ice cream dribbles from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He almost jumped because of the cold, but Dongmin's thighs laying over his prevented him from doing so.  
"God, Dongmin it's too cold. You're so clumsy", Bin said whining at the cold and sticky feeling of the liquid in his face.  
"Oops sorry" Dongmin smirks. Bin was about to wipe the liquid using the sleeve of his sweater when Dongmin caught his wrist. He put the ice cream container to the coffee table while keeping his eyes locked at bin. He stared at Dongmin shocked at his boldness, he knows what's going on in the latter's mind, he's lying if he says he's not anticipating it.

Dongmin leans in slowly until he's hovering over Bin's body. He shifts his legs so it would cage Bin's waist then proceed to nibble on bin's chin all the way to his mouth to lick on the melted ice cream oh so slowly. Dongmin's hand previously on Bin's wrist made its way to the latter's hair, tugging it lightly- the way he knows Bin likes.  
His other hand, cold from carrying the container of ice cream, cradles Bin's cheek to tilt his face. Despite the cold, he felt warm all over, he did like what Dongmin's doing to him. Hell, whatever his boyfriend do always have the same effect. That's just how whipped he is to this man.

There's no liquid left on Bin's face but Dongmin still continued his ministrations, prodding his tongue to Bin's lips to gain access. Dongmin's tongue is warm against his mouth, contrast to the coldness of the ice cream and the hotness of the overall situation. It's sticky and sweet and oh so wonderful. The movie still ran, long forgotten, its sound just became a muted background in Bin's ears. He let his hands wander to Dongmin's waist, holding him in place. He sighed into the kiss. This man really knows how to rile him up. 

Bin have no idea how long they've been kissing, he's dizzy because of Dongmin, how he makes him feel, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He wonders if Dongmin can hear it too with the way their chests are pressed together.  
Eventually, they have to let go to catch their breaths. Dongmin stared into his eyes with a knowing smirk.

"My offer still stands, by the way", with a smug smile, he retrieves the forgotten ice cream, eyes still trained on Bin who's still hazy and disheveled from the kiss, then propped his feet on the coffee table so casual as if he didn't just drove Bin into almost combustion.  
Dongmin is really evil. Yet Bin made a mental note to buy a whole lot of tubs of ice cream for him.

**Author's Note:**

> finally made my first contribution to Astro tag  
> this is my first time writing anything  
> hope you like it fellas


End file.
